Invernar
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Sirius/Remus:. Aguanieve tras el cristal, los campos vestidos de blanco y el tiempo detenido. Slash muy suave y angst muy grande.


**Resumen: **.:Sirius/Remus:. Aguanieve tras el cristal, los campos vestidos de blanco y el tiempo detenido. Slash muy suave y angst muy grande.

**Nota de autora:** Inspiración, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué no ves que te necesito y te extraño?

**Beta:** Saiph, la magnífica (XD).

**Dedicatoria:** A Terry, compañera de kdd's querida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! Siento mucho el retraso y no poder escribirte algo mejor, la inspiración me está huyendo con ganas este tiempo.

* * *

• Invernar •

* * *

El invierno es hermoso, pero en ocasiones resulta deprimente. La eterna blancura de la nieve no es tan eterna como parece, es tan fácil mancillarla; las simples y repetidas pisadas de cualquier animal la dejan de un gris viejo y cansado. En invierno, el cielo se mantiene oculto, como si existiera un cielorraso de pesada bruma blanquecina sobre el mundo enclaustrando a la imaginación y a la felicidad, poniéndole techo a las posibilidades. La ropa de estación es pesada, dificulta cualquier movimiento y siempre es insuficiente. El frío se cuela por todas partes, el viento abofetea las mejillas y el aire congela las orejas enrojeciéndolas, poniéndolas a tono con las puntas de los dedos y la nariz. En invierno, dos pares de calcetines parecen poco.

Las ventanas permanecerán cerradas hasta la primavera y el fuego seguirá ardiendo mientras quede algo de leña que quemar en la vieja chimenea. La casa se siente vacía, y Remus, de pie junto a la ventana, se pregunta si los lobos alguna vez se han planteado la posibilidad de invernar durante las épocas de frío —él sí se lo ha planteado bastante seguido en los últimos diez años—. Sería agradable dormir por tres meses enteros, olvidarse de la luna que lo deja herido y marchito, y no pensar, menos recordar.

El invierno parece hecho para la introspección, para la culpa y la añoranza… posiblemente así sea. Posiblemente también sea la ausencia del canto de los pájaros, la falta de verde y lo gris del cielo, pero el invierno pone a Remus melancólico, más de lo normal.

Los años pasan y el lunático sigue esperando. ¿Nadie ha encontrado todavía la forma de curar un corazón herido? ¿No hay pociones? ¿No hay hechizos?. Olvidar no es la solución, no en invierno al menos.

Quizás, con la primavera, las cosas se vean mejores; florecerán las plantas del jardín y el aire se llenará de agradables perfumes, el agua del estanque se descongelará y regresarán las aves que migraron hacia el sur. Aunque, a quien el lunático espera no regresará. Es imposible que regrese, tan imposible como separar la realidad de la farsa en la irónica tragicomedia llamada vida.

Algunas tardes, Remus cree que la persona que espera nunca existió y su corazón se enamoró de una ilusión; otras, se consuela con que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado. Pero no hay consuelo que funcione en invierno, cuando el aguanieve no deja de caer y lo más frío del cuarto es el propio corazón.

Quizás, cuando llegue la primavera, cambien algunas cosas. Aunque, lo importante seguirá igual; el lobo seguirá apareciendo cada luna llena, dejando a Remus cada vez más herido y marchito. Pero lo realmente doloroso no son los plenilunios, al menos en ellos no hay pensamiento, solo dolor al principio y sangre seca bajo las uñas al despuntar el alba, lo realmente doloroso es todo lo demás: los recuerdos de tiempos mejores que siempre están allí, cada vez que Remus cierra los ojos, cada vez que los abre, cuando se levanta en la mañana y se sirve una taza de té o pone la mesa solo para uno. Solo la ausencia comparte sus cenas, su cama y todo su mundo. La soledad es su amiga y la luna la única que vela por él… algunas noches al mes.

Pensándolo mejor, no hay prisa para que llegue la primavera, o eso piensa Remus. Es realista y sabe que ningún perro negro aparecerá por la pradera cercana cuando se derrita la nieve. No importa cuánto espere que aparezca, rasqueteando la puerta de madera, pidiendo volver a entrar en su vida siendo que nunca ha salido realmente. La persona que espera no llegará cuando acabe el invierno para derretir las mentiras como el sol derretirá la nieve que cubre los campos. Eso no va a pasar, por eso da igual que sea invierno o primavera, da igual estar despierto o dormido, vivo o muerto. Todo da igual sin Sirius Black.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
